Regrets
by Chocoholixx
Summary: Story completely revised and edited. Yuugi makes and choice and Yami intervenes. Good thing he did... But what will become of them and their relationship? shounen ai
1. Mistakes

YD: After this story being deleted for being "interactive", I have decided to bring it back. Some of it has been edited or changed completely.

HS: Edited to the best of my ability. Spell-check helps though. Read and review! And for the sake of the plot Yami and Yuugi have separate bodies. Yami is 17 and Yuugi is 16.

Disclaimer: We don't own Yuugiou. If we did then Anzu's mind would be sent to the Shadow Realm. Kazuki Takahashi owns Yuugiou.

Notes: (yami to hikari) ((hikari to yami)) "talking"

* * *

**Chapter one, Mistakes**

Yami walked down the hallway, hands in his pockets, deep in thought. He didn't see his girlfriend, Mazaki Anzu, until she stopped right in front of him. Yami was too lost in his thoughts so he didn't notice her until they went crashing to the ground.

"Ouch… Hello, Yami-Chan! Did you miss me?"

Yami inwardly scowled. Really, this girl could be so annoying sometimes… The two teenagers stood up. Anzu looked at her boyfriend, batting her eyelashes. Yami suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of disgust.

"I have something to ask you, Anzu."

"What is it, Yami?" Anzu purred. Yami took a step back. A crowd had gathered around them. After all, Yami and Anzu were the most popular couple in all of Domino High.

"Do you love me?"

"…yes. Yes, I do." She stared at the floor, not daring to look into that calculating crimson gaze. Anzu had no idea that her actions were the final clue. Yami was furious. No, he was past furious; he was feeling murderous now. It was all lies.

"It's over Anzu. I don't think I ever loved you. I was only infatuated with you. It's over." With that said, Yami turned to walk away. Anzu stared at Yami for a second before opening her mouth to make a comment. Bad choice…

"Is this because of that shrimp?" She asked coldly. Yami stopped and turned around, letting Anzu see the rage evident in his eyes. She backed up one step.

"That _shrimp_ you're talking about is my aibou. If you ever insult him again, you will answer to me." Yami threatened. It took Yami every ounce of self-control to not reach out and send the girl's mind to the Shadow Realm. Absolutely no one insulted the ex-pharaoh's hikari and lived to tell the tale. If Yuugi were here then maybe Yami wouldn't be so violent. Then again… it was because of him that Yuugi wasn't there.

"This isn't over Yami! I will find a way to get you back!" Yami ignored his ex-girlfriend and thought about his hikari. How long had it been since they just sat down and talked? Really, he just wanted to kill the girl standing in front of him. He turned around once again.

"Goodbye Anzu. I wish you luck in trying to find a way to make me love you. It'll take you a _very_ long time."

"You…" She lunged at Yami, tripped on her impossibly high heels, and managed to fall flat on her face. Everyone laughed out loud. Anzu cursed her horrible shoes. Yami smirked and departed. His ex-girlfriend stared at his retreating form, silently promising revenge on him.

Now that the little scene had been taken care of, time to get home. He needed to explain to his hikari. The Puzzle pulsated. Yami paused. It was a warning, for sure. But what had happened? He reached out to Yuugi mentally.

(Yuugi, are you alight?)

No answer.

Yami fought down a wave of panic. Yuugi was fine. Nothing could have happened… Even though his posture was calm, Yami was extremely panicky. He hurried home quickly.

"Yuugi, are you home?" Yami called as he opened the door. He stepped into the eerily silent home and closed the door. "Yuugi?"

No answer.

The panicky feeling returned full force. Where was Yuugi? Yami sincerely hoped that Yuugi was safe. He would never forgive himself if Yuugi was harmed. Maybe Yuugi was home and just asleep. That would be logical…

Yami climbed the stairs and entered Yuugi's room. No one was there. It had been a long time since he was in this room. Nothing really changed. There were a few items on the floor, one of them being the duplicate Sennen Puzzle. Curious about what the other items were, Yami sat down and picked up a random item on the floor. It was a picture of him. On it was written, _Why does Yami hate me?_ Yami stared at it for a moment and set it down. How could Yuugi think such a thing? Yami set it down, intending to ask Yuugi about it later. He picked up another item off the floor. It looked like it had been torn out of a journal.

_He has no idea how much I love him  
__How much I care for him  
Ever since I released him from the Puzzle  
He has been so kind to me  
My Yami, my darkness, has taken my heart  
__I want to tell him how much he means to me  
__But he seems so happy with her  
__I can't destroy that no matter how much it kills me inside  
__I can't tell him no matter how much I want to  
_

At the bottom was written, _Mutou Yuugi_.

"Yami!" A surprised voice called. The addressed teen turned around quickly, recognizing that voice.

"I'm sorry, Yuugi. I didn't mean to snoop. I just… Yuugi?" Yuugi was leaning heavily on the side of the door looking unnaturally pale.

"W-what are y-you doing h-here?" He stuttered. Yami instantly sensed a trace of fear in his voice. He stood up.

"Yuugi, what's wrong? You can tell me. Don't be afraid." He still looked at Yami with untrusting eyes full of fear.

"Did you read it?" He said in a quiet voice. The floor suddenly became very interesting to Yami.

"…yes." Yami answered softly. He could never lie to his hikari.

"It's true Yami. But since you don't love me back and no one needs me anymore, I'll just leave. You know I hate being alone and I've been so lonely." Yuugi said, looking like the entire world had collapsed on him. Yami stepped forward, noting that his eyes no longer held any emotion save fear.

"What do you mean?" He took one of Yuugi's pale, shaky hands. Yuugi pulled away instantly. Yami didn't notice. He was more concerned about the crimson liquid on his hand. Red, sticky, and _fresh_…

"It's nothing Yami." Yuugi said unconvincingly. Yami looked at his hikari. Yuugi was lying to him, that much was obvious.

"Don't be stupid, Yuugi. I know you're lying." Yuugi flinched. "What have you done?" Without waiting for an answer, Yami gripped Yuugi wrist tightly. A slight whimper of pain came from Yuugi. The answer hit Yami unexpectedly. His grip tightened.

"You're hurting me, Y-Yami." Yuugi whispered, voice almost inaudible. Yami paid no attention.

"You're trying to kill yourself, Yuugi. _Why_?" Yuugi was shocked. It took Yami less than one minute to figure out what Yuugi was doing to himself.

"I already told you why." Before Yami could respond Yuugi revealed what was behind his back, a knife. He stabbed himself in the side. Yuugi's eyes flickered with triumph before he collapsed. Instinctively, Yami caught him. His eyes showed immense sadness as he looked over his hikari's prone form.

"Yuugi, you little fool." Yami muttered half-heartedly. He searched for a pulse on Yuugi's neck. After a few seconds, he found one. It was faint but it was there. Count your blessings, right?

Yami quickly made his way to the kitchen, still carrying the limp form of his hikari. Silently thanking Ra that Yuugi had taught him about modern technology, Yami dialed 911.

"_Moshi moshi. Ambulance, police, or fire department?_" A female voice asked.

"Ambulance. I'm at the Kame Game Shop. Please hurry, I don't think he can last much longer!" The person on the other line quickly asked some questions and Yami answered them all accurately and swiftly.

"_They will be there in about five minutes._" She assured him. Yami thanked her and hung up. He tried to reach Yuugi through their shared link.

(Yuugi, please speak to me!)

No answer.

Yami felt so helpless standing there with his hikari in his arms. This just wasn't his day. The ambulance came as quickly as she said it would. Two paramedics gently placed Yuugi on a stretcher and removed the knife from his side and bandaged it as best they could. Yami watched, stricken with guilt. This was all his fault…

"Can I stay with him? I promised I'd never leave him and I'm not going to break that promise." One of the paramedics glanced at Yami and took in his distressed look. He nodded and Yami gratefully climbed into the ambulance.

The trip to the hospital was silent. Yami held Yuugi's pale hand tightly and kept trying to contact him through their link without success. He felt a few unshed tears sting his eyes.

"Come on, Yuugi." Yami whispered. "You have to wake up."

As soon as the ambulance reached Domino City Hospital, Yuugi was rushed away. Yami was left to pace the Waiting Room trying to understand why Yuugi would try to end his life. The lack of news was starting to anger him. In order to calm down, he tried calling the gang to tell them what happened.

"'_Lo. What do you want?_" The unmistakable sound of Jounouchi's voice filtered through Yami's cell phone.

"Jou, it's me, Yami. Yuugi tried to… commit suicide. And he's in the Domino City Hospital now." Yami struggled within himself, willing himself to be strong, willing himself to not break down and cry.

"_What? We're on our way right now. We'll be there soon, Yami. Hold on._" He hung up before Yami could respond. Yami called Honda, Shizuka, Bakura, and Ryou next. He got the same reaction every time.

After Yami finished telling the gang what had happened, a though struck him. Everyone else had someone that loved them and that they loved back. Seto and Jou, Honda and Shizuka, Bakura and Ryou, me and Anzu. Otogi didn't even remember us anymore. He had gotten rich and moved back to California. No wonder Yuugi was so lonely.

"Oh Yuugi, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Yami sat down and help his head. Tears refused to come out. He could never show weakness, never. "I'll do anything to bring you back."

"Yami no Yuugi? You ok?" Ryou's soft voice asked.

"What do you think? My hikari is in the hospital because I didn't bother to realize my mistakes. My aibou is _dying_ because of me." Yami replied glaring a hold in the wall opposite him.

"I know it's hard seeing him like that. I went through the same thing." Yami looked up at the speaker. It was Bakura. He blinked, mildly surprised. Ever since Bakura admitted to Ryou that he loved him, the ex-Thief had gotten nicer… only around Ryou though.

"Have you heard anything about Yuugi yet?" Ryou asked.

"No, nothing at all yet."

"Mister Atemu Yami?" A nurse asked. Yami stood up, wiping unshed tears away.

"That would be me. Is there any news?" The nursed nodded grimly. Somehow, the people present knew that this news wasn't going to be very uplifting.

"Would you like the good news or the bad news first?"

"The good news." Yami replied, silently hoping for the best, yet somehow knowing he wouldn't get it.

**_  
_To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

YD: Cliffie!

HS: Reviews are welcome! Flames will be used to burn Anzu!

YD: Die Anzu! (holds a flamethrower and burns the closet random thing)

HS: Don't hurt yourself, Yami.

YD: BURN!

HS: …I'm just going to leave now. Reviews please!


	2. News

YD: Okay here is the second chapter of _Regrets_.

HS: With that said, let's start this fic. And since I hate Yami x Anzu pairing, it becomes a Yami x Yuugi!

YD: Agreed, Sky. Also, I don't know what happens when a person when they lose too much blood. So, I made stuff up. Gomen.

Disclaimer: We don't own Yuugioh, Ra damn it!

Notes: (yami to hikari) ((hikari to yami)) "talking"

* * *

**Chapter two, News**

"The good news is that Mutou Yuugi has a 30 percent chance of surviving. He has just lost too much blood. We gave him a blood transfusion and he's barely holding on." Yami winced. That was supposed to be the good news! Ryou gasped softly.

"Bakura, that wasn't good!" Bakura looked at Yami sympathetically. This was just like the time Ryou tried to kill himself… The memory still gave him goose bumps.

"And the bad news?" Yami asked. The nurse sighed heavily. Yami braced himself for horrible news. Yet nothing could prepare him for the devastating news he was given.

"Because he lost so much blood, he is in a coma. I'm sorry."

"In a coma?" Yami repeated disbelievingly. He collapsed in a chair, holding his head. "This cannot be happening."

"I'm sorry," The nurse apologized, looking forlorn. She hated giving this kind of news and be helpless while the victim's family broke down. And this one was taking quite hard, like a stab to the heart.

"Can I see him?" The nurse looked as if she was about to refuse, but she changed her mind when she saw the lost look Yami had.

"Is he your brother?" Yami hesitated for a fraction of a second.

"Yes, he is."

"He's in ICU Room 16." Yami nodded glumly.

"Intensive care unit," Ryou explained to his yami.

Yami opened the door to Yuugi's room slowly. Once he could completely see Yuugi, he wished he couldn't. Machines of all sorts were connected to the pale body on the bed. Yuugi looked so fragile, like he was going to fade away into the white bed sheets.

"He has a 30 percent chance of living…" Yami whispered, repeating the nurse's words. Stepping forward, he sat in the chair next to the bed. He stared at his hikari. What he wouldn't give to see those lovely amethyst eyes smiling at him, twinkling with their own light. If only he could see the moonlight reflecting on Yuugi, making him look like an angel. If only…

"Don't give up Yami. Yuge always pulls through tough spots."

"Jou, you came." Yami said, turning around. Jounouchi Katsuya and Kaiba Seto stood in the doorway.

"Of course I did. You didn't think 'dat I'd leave ya all alone now did ya?" Seto's eyes flickered over to where Yuugi lay immobile.

"Any news?" Jou asked, voice a great deal softer. Yami pushed back tears.

"He has a 30 percent chance of living." Yami whispered. "And it's entirely my fault." A lone tear escaped, followed by another and another. His first breakdown in years. Only this time, Yuugi wasn't there to help him. "It's all my fault! I ignored him!" Seto strode forward and gripped Yami's jacket, forcing him to look up into icy blue eyes.

"It. Is. _NOT_. Your. Fault."

"Yes it is! Yuugi tried to kill himself because of ME! I—" Seto cut him off with a slap. He dropped Yami, letting him be acquainted with the floor. Yami rubbed his stinging cheek, trying to block out some of the pain.

"Seto… that wasn't necessary." Jou scolded. Seto just shrugged apathetically. Ryou offered a hand up. Yami took the offered help gratefully. After he helped, Bakura pulled Ryou away. He glared at Yami for reasons unknown. Bakura tightened his already possessive grip on Ryou's waist.

"'Kura, stop it. Yami isn't going to steal me away. You know I love you and you only." Yami felt an overwhelming wave of jealousy wash over him. He turned away when they kissed. Brushing away tears, Yami resumed his seat next to Yuugi, watching and waiting.

"Please come back, aibou. I need you." The door burst open. The occupants in the room turned to the door in surprise. Yami narrowed his eyes as he saw who it was. And he really regretted looking too.

"I heard what happened, Yami-chan! I'm so sorry!" The sight of her disgusted everyone in the room. Bakura covered Ryou's eyes. She was wearing an incredibly short dress and a low-cut tank top. What was worse was that she looked absolutely delighted.

"What are you doing here?" Yami snarled. He looked ready to murder.

"Why Yami-chan, I'm here because _poor, little Yuugi _is in here!" Having heard enough, Yami raised a hand. Black fire gathered in his palm. He was itching to send Anzu to the Shadow Realm. Someone grabbed his arm, restraining him. The fire disappeared since Yami lost his concentration. He looked at whoever dared grab him and saw Ryou.

"Don't, Yami no Yuugi. I know that Yuugi wouldn't want this. Besides, you can't go around killing people in a hospital." Yami pulled his arm away from him.

"Fine," Ryou nodded returned to the arms of Bakura. Anzu threw herself onto Yami and kissed him. Disgusted, Yami pushed her off, wiping his mouth.

"You know you love me. That idiot deserves to die. He was ruining your image." This time, Seto and Jounouchi had to restrain the furious yami. He struggled violently, wanting to murder the girl that had said so many lies.

"You little _bitch_! I'll get you for this! I _warned_ you _never_ to insult my hikari!" Her eyes flared with anger. She stepped up to Yami and slapped him… hard. Yami took no notice of the pain. Seto and Jou had released him, now he had his chance. The Eye glowed on his forehead. Before Yami could do anything someone hit the back of his head. That time, Yami felt pain. He collapsed. Darkness was dancing around his vision, inviting him to close his eyes.

"Traitor…" Yami whispered, voice almost inaudible. The darkness overwhelmed him. He thought he saw concerned amethyst eyes before he blacked out.

* * *

Some time later, Yami awoke with a pounding headache. Everything was so blurry. He blinked to clear his vision. The last of the darkness died away. Yami looked around, having no idea where he was. Panic flared inside of him. What happened?

"Good, you're awake. Will you promise not to kill me when I tell you what happened?" Yami knew that voice. It was hard not to sense the commanding tone that was Kaiba Seto.

"Why the hell did you stop me?" Yami hissed, panic now dead. Kaiba stepped into view.

"I knocked you unconscious so you wouldn't do anything you might regret later." Yami realized how stupid it would have been if he had gone through with his plan to kill Anzu.

"Makes sense… would you mind telling me where I am?"

"You're in my house in the guest room. You're not doing Yuugi any good if you send his friends to God-knows-where."

"The Shadow Realm, I was going to send her to the Shadow Realm." Yami muttered.

"Don't waste your breath. I don't believe in that stuff anyway."

"Didn't expect you to. Is there any change in Yuugi's condition?"

"Yes, the—"

"Good or bad?" Yami interrupted, daring to allow hope to fill him.

"I was going to explain. Shut up and listen." Yami glared at Kaiba but complied. "The nurse says that Yuugi now has a 60 percent chance of living and that's only if Mutou wakes up." Yami allowed some of the hope to grow. Yuugi was strong, he would wake up. At least he's not on the brink of death. A little bit better is better than dying.

"Where's everyone else?" Kaiba only shrugged.

"Puppy took them somewhere."

"What about _Anzu?_" Yami asked, voice filled with venom.

"Don't know, and I really don't care. Now that you've calmed down, do you want to go back to the hospital?" Yami nodded eagerly. He wanted to stay next to Yuugi and make sure that Yuugi knew that someone was waiting for him to come home. "Let's go then."

* * *

Three days later, the doctor was checking up on his patient. Stress lines were making themselves known on the doctor. He was confused and had every right to be. Yami sat next to the bed, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"It doesn't make sense, he should be able to come out of it, yet he won't. It's like he doesn't _want_ to come back." The doctor said, frustrated. He may not have understood, but Yami did.

"It's alright, doc. Go check on your other patients. We'll be fine." Jounouchi said, ushering the doctor out of the room. Yuugi was still on Life Support. It was expensive, but Kaiba had enough money and could take care of that.

"Come home soon, aibou. I miss you." Yami whispered brokenly, brushing blonde bangs away from his closed eyes.

"Yami, you're not helping Yuugi by killing yourself. Relax for a while. It'll do you good."

"I'm not leaving Yuugi." Yami replied. "We've been through this before. Go away, Kaiba." Yami had not eaten since he was given the news that Yuugi might never wake up, which was two days ago.

"Do I have to knock you unconscious again to get you to rest?" Yami turned around quickly.

"You'll never touch me." He threatened. Kaiba sighed and rubbed his temples. He knew now dangerous Yami could get and he didn't want to hurt Yami either. Jou would kill him. And their bed would be awfully cold…

"I don't have time for this. We all know that you're worried about Yuugi. Just rest for a while." Yami sighed in defeat. All those sleepless nights were taking a toll on him. Kaiba held out a plate of food for him. Yami let a small smile spread across his face. It never reached his eyes.

"Alright. Just for a little while." He stood and walked grabbed the offered plate of food. Jounouchi met him outside the door or the hospital and helped him into the limo that would allow him to rest for a while.

Some time later, Yami was violently shaken awake by someone who obviously wanted him to get up. Jounouchi flickered in and out of focus. Yami blinked. At the look on Jounouchi's face, Yami knew instantly something happened to Yuugi.

"What, Jounouchi? What happened to Yuugi?" Yami asked, fearing for the condition of his hikari.

"Yuugi is fine. He just woke up!" Jounouchi yelled, voice excited.

"What did you say?" Yami asked disbelievingly.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

YD: Another cliffhanger. I'm so evil. (dodges random items thrown by reviewers)

HS: I've got nothing witty to say.

YD: Unsurprisingly…

HS: I'm going to ignore that.

YD: Reviews make me update faster! (starts running from reviewers who are holding sharp objects)

HS: I gotta go save my yami now. Ja ne!


	3. Aibou!

YD: And so, I give you the third chapter of _Regrets._ Read and review.

HS: Don't bother me right now. I'm trying to kill my writer's block before it kills me.

YD: Fine, whatever.

Disclaimer: I will never own Yuugiou. The mean lawyers won't give me the ownership of the best anime ever. (Yuugiou)

HD: Don't sue! I'm saving up to buy another laptop!

Notes: "talking" (yami to hikari) ((hikari to yami))

* * *

**Chapter three, Aibou!**

"What did you say?" Yami asked disbelievingly.

"Get up you lazy pharaoh!" Jounouchi yelled. Yami sat up and threw off the blanket covering him.

"Yuugi's awake? Come on, let's go see him!" Not even waiting for Jou, Yami jumped out of the limo with the agility of a cat and took off toward Yuugi's room.

(Aibou, are you alright?)

((Y-Yami? W-what happened? The l-last t-thing I remember was the darkness.))

"Hey! Wait up, Yami!" Yami paid no attention to Jou's yelling. Breathing heavily, he pushed the door open. Kaiba stood next to a pale, but awake, Yuugi.

"Aibou, I'm so glad you're finally awake." Yami smiled fondly at Yuugi. Only his hikari was awarded the smiles. Yuugi didn't look into his eyes. Yami felt a little fear creep into his heart. Yuugi wouldn't hate him right?

"Y-Yami. I'm sorry. I didn't…" Kaiba coughed lightly. Both teens glanced at him, grateful for the interruption.

"If you'll excuse me I have to go." He stood up and walked towards Yami. "Tell him how you truly feel." He whispered. Yami just blinked in surprise. Kaiba left the room and closed the door, leaving a very confused Yami there. He turned back to his hikari who was looking down and fiddling with the sheets.

"Aibou, why did you… try to t-take your…l-life?" Yami asked, trying and failing to keep his voice from cracking.

"Gomen, Yami. I just couldn't live all alone anymore." Yuugi answered softly, still looking down.

"Aibou…" Yami felt his heart sink. He stepped forward hesitantly and sat next to Yuugi. The smaller boy didn't react when he was pulled into Yami's lap. "Please speak to me. I want to know. I want to help." Yuugi turned to face Yami, still in his lap. Small crystalline tears fell from his eyes.

"I was just so alone inside, so cold. I felt like no one could love me." Yuugi let a few more tears fall. Yami's heart went out to the little angel in his lap. He gently brushed away a tear.

"I'm sorry I ever ignored you. I promise never to do such a thing again." Yuugi looked away again. Yami felt a little tug in his heart. Yuugi believed him, right? He wouldn't hate him, right?

"I still love you Yami." He whispered. Yami's breath caught. Yuugi mistook the silence as a refusal and moved to get off of Yami. Firm but gentle arms encircled his waist, preventing him from going anywhere.

"I love you too, aibou." It was true, every word of it. The word faded into the background. The two only focused on each other.

"Really? Do you mean it?" He asked, eyes shining. Yami leaned down.

"I mean it aibou." With that said, their lips met in a chaste kiss. Yami enjoyed the feel of Yuugi's lips against his own. Nothing could describe the feelings running through the two teens.

((Yami, I love you.))

(And I will love you hikari, aibou. I'm sorry I didn't ever notice it before.)

Yami pulled away, grinning madly. Yuugi was blushing slightly. Neither of the two noticed Seto and Jounouchi in the doorway. Yami kissed Yuugi again, just as lovingly as before. Alas, human needs tugged at them… such as… the need for oxygen.

"Aishiteru, aibou." Sometime during the confession, Yami had ended up straddling the other on the bed.

"Aishiteru, Yami." The two teens leaned in for another kiss. Jounouchi, being the baka that he was, interrupted the moment with a laugh. The yami and hikari froze, millimeters away from each other. There was a thud and a groan. Slowly, Yami turned around, ready to kill the person responsible for ruining their moment. Jounouchi was on the floor with Kaiba on top of him. Kaiba closed the door and smashed his lips against the unsuspecting teen. Yami and hikari stared at the two, waiting for an explanation.

"Dun worry 'bout us. You guys just go back to what you were doing before." Jou ordered. Yuugi blushed and glanced at his yami. The ex-pharaoh was staring not at Kaiba and Jou, but at his hikari.

"I want to go home, Yami, please?" Yuugi gazed up at Yami with his irresistible chibi eyes. He didn't need to; Yami was already standing up with Yuugi in his arms.

"Let's go tell them to let you go then."

"Yami, let me down. I can walk you know."

"I know. I just like you this way, helpless and in my arms." He kicked the busy couple on the floor. "Get up. You're going to scar my Yuugi and me."

"Go 'way." The two teens ordered. Sighing, Yami reached out to the Shadow Realm and pulled the two apart without hurting them. Kaiba was standing next to the wall on Yami's right, now paralyzed from the neck down and Jounouchi was standing on the other side of the room. Seto cursed fluently in every language he knew, every language ranging from Japanese to Latin to English. Yami raised an eyebrow. Yuugi looked amused upon hearing the CEO's extensive vocabulary.

"You just gotta ruin my fun don't cha?" Jounouchi sighed exasperatedly. Yami released Seto from the temporary paralysis.

"That would be my revenge, Kaiba Seto." The CEO scowled but didn't reply.

"What did he do?" Yuugi asked, curious.

"Stopped me from sending Anzu to the Shadow Realm by knocking me unconscious," Yami replied, looking mildly uncomfortable. He had no idea what Yuugi's reaction would be. Anzu used to be his best friend and Yami was trying to send her to the place of eternal torture.

"Oh, I have nothing to say." Yuugi nuzzled Yami's neck which caused Yami to whimper slightly when he pulled away. Yuugi smiled lightly and kissed Yami's cheek.

"Yuugi…" Yami's self-control was slowing slipping away. His hikari smirked in a way very unlike him. Bakura would've been proud. He breathed of Yami's earlobe, causing his breath to hitch.

"Want more?" Yuugi asked seductively. Yami choked and nodded. His other smirked again and started nipping at his koi's neck, marking him. Yami's pants were getting quite uncomfortable…

"Let's get out of here." Yami and Seto said simultaneously. The two other teens nodded in agreement wanting to be alone with their respective koi.

As soon as they got home, Yami pressed his hikari against the nearest wall and started kissing him. Yuugi smiled. Obviously, Yami wanted revenge for what he had done in the hospital. Then Yami whispered three words that made shivers go up and down the younger's spine.

"_You are mine_."

Later that night, clean and alone, Yami and Yuugi sat in their shared room. Yuugi leaned against Yami sleepily. Yami ran his fingers through Yuugi's silky hair. Turns out Yami like the shampoo that Yuugi used. Vanilla was an awfully good smell and was incredibly addicting.

"So where exactly did Anzu go?" Yuugi asked his yami. The hikari had been released from the hospital with only a little bit of trouble… courtesy of a certain tomb robber. Let's just say Bakura _did_ see a certain pharaoh admit something to a certain hikari. Good thing Ryou was there or else there would be one more poor soul in the Shadow Realm.

"I don't know and to tell you the truth, I really don't care." Yuugi smiled slightly.

"Come on, let's go back downstairs and get some food. Hospital food isn't exactly very filling you know." Yami nodded in agreement. After a while the hospital had threatened Yami to leave if he didn't eat something.

"You go first. I'll be down in a minute." Yuugi nodded and went downstairs. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Yuugi yelled. Yami chuckled to himself.

"As if I could?" He muttered to himself. There was a yelp and a wave of pain came though the link.

(Aibou, are you alright?)

((Ow… help me Yami! Ow!)) The link was terminated and another wave of pain came though the link. Yami winced and tried to block some of the pain. Whoever was hurting his hikari was hurting him very badly.

((Y-Yami… help… me… please.)) Yami succeeded in blocking some pain and tore out of the room. Whoever was hurting Yuugi had a hell to pay!

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

YD: This cliffhanger thing is addicting.

HS: If angry reviewers start throwing things again I won't help.

YD: Oh no… please, I'll do anything, just don't let the readers pull out those horrifying stuffed pink rabbits!

HS: Review! Oh, and those two love-bunnies didn't make love to each other… yet.


	4. Payback

YD: My reviewers convinced me to update sooner. I love you all!

HS: Can we please move along?

Disclaimer: The sky will be green and the grass blue and I will be sane before I own Yuugiou… which will never happen, especially the part of me being sane.

Notes: "talking" ((hikari to yami)) (yami to hikari)

* * *

**Chapter four, Payback**

Yuugi opened the door and saw someone he really didn't want to see… Anzu. She was wearing a yellow... thing that barely covered anything. Her skirt was even really a skirt either.

"You! What are you doing here? I thought you were still in the hospital!" She yelled.

"Well, I'm back." Yuugi replied calmly, unmoved by Anzu's shouts. Anzu slapped the unsuspecting boy. He fell hard, onto the floor and landed on his sore side. Yuugi held back a groan.

(Aibou, are you alright?) The concerned sound of Yami soothed the teen slightly.

(Ow… help me Yami! Ow!) Anzu kicked Yuugi in the stomach. He rolled onto his side from the power of the kick. Who knew heels could hurt so much? Anzu laughed at the helpless teen on the floor.

"Not so tough now are we?" She kicked him again. Yuugi struggled to get up. Anzu just stood there and watched the younger boy struggle against the pain that was threatening to overwhelm him.

(Y-Yami… help… me… please.) He was roughly slammed against a wall by Anzu. That was going to leave a bruise.

"Yami is _mine_. Stay away from him." She growled. Yuugi felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him.

"Yami isn't owned by you. He chose to leave you and come to me. Back off if you know what's good for you." Yuugi said hypocritically. Anzu scowled and was about to answer. A voice cut her off before she could utter a syllable.

"Let go of my aibou." A voice ordered. Anzu turned and Yuugi sighed in relief. Yami was here to help him.

"Yami, aren't _I_ your aibou, your partner?" Yami scowled darkly. That nickname was meant for Yuugi and Yuugi alone. No one could take his place. He had learned that the hard way. Yuugi watched at his yami, taking in his reaction.

"I already ended things with you. Now let go of my hikari." Yami didn't show it, but he was worried, worried for the well-being of his hikari. Yuugi felt the uncertainty filter through the link. He frowned and sent his love and assurance through the link. Yami blinked and smiled at his hikari. Anzu mistook the smile and assumed it was directed at her.

"Thinking about me? You're so sweet." Yami mentally frowned. He wanted to let out a string of profanities directed at Anzu, but Yuugi might get hurt.

(Are you alright, koi?)

((Not so much. My side hurts really badly.)) Yuugi admitted. Yami sent sympathy through the link, understanding that it wasn't just because Anzu kicked him several times; it was because it was where he had stabbed himself.

"Who do you love, Yami?" Anzu asked randomly, interrupting their private conversation.

"Yuugi," Yami replied instantly, not hesitating at all. Anzu's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Is that so?" She hissed in anger.

"Yes, I love him more than life itself. Now that I've answered your question, let Yuugi go." Yami stepped forward, ready to release Yuugi from his captive.

"No, I don't think I will." She said teasingly. One hand still pinned Yuugi to the wall and one hand was now absentmindedly playing with a knife. Yami froze. That knife looked oddly familiar…

"That's… That's the k-knife that I used to t-try to k-kill myself." Yuugi stuttered. It almost killed him once, by his own hand; what harm would it do in the hands of a person who would do anything to get what she wanted? Anzu smirked at the scared teen.

"That's right, little Yuugi. How perceptive of you. It's the knife that will end your life." Yuugi winced as the knife touched his neck. A thin line of crimson appeared.

"Why are you doing this?" Yami asked, enraged.

"Because with Yuugi out of the way, you will come back to me." Yami almost choked. Anzu pointed the knife directly over Yuugi's heart.

"Ready to die?" Anzu asked nastily. Yuugi turned his gaze to Yami. Instead of fear in his eyes, all Yami could see was calm sadness.

((I love you, Yami, for always and forever. Remember that, Yami.)) A single tear ran down Yuugi's cheek.

(No Yuugi, don't give up! I'll find a way to save you! Please, don't leave me, aibou. I can't live without you.)

Without warning, Anzu stabbed the place where Yuugi stabbed himself before. A piercing scream ripped through the air. Yami flinched but he counted his blessings. Anzu could've stabbed him in the heart. She smirked and dropped him. Yuugi landed on the floor, knife still in his side. He did not move.

"Yuugi!" Yami moved to save his hikari. Anzu stepped in front of Yuugi and held up a hand, stopping him. Yami scowled.

"If you want him to live you have to kiss me like you would kiss him. Then, I'll decide if poor little Yuugi gets to live or not." Yami raised a hand, shadows gathered in his palm. His aura radiated hate.

"You forget that I have control over the Shadow Realm. The status quo has changed. There's no one here to stop me this time." With a careless looking motion, Anzu disappeared, mind, body, and soul in the Shadow Realm. Once she was gone, Yami quickly gathered his hikari in his arms.

"Aibou, speak to me." Yami ordered softly. There was a whimper from the smaller teen. Yami sighed in relief. He wasn't dead. "I'm going to take the knife out alright?" Yuugi gripped Yami's jacket and squeezed his eyes shut, knowing it would hurt. Yami wrapped his hand around the handle and pulled. Once again, a scream pierced the air. Yami winced slightly as the pain rebounded across their shared link. Blood was steadily pouring out of the wound in Yuugi's side. Yami dropped the blood-stained knife and press a cloth against the wound. The white cloth was instantly stained red.

"I'm going to put you to sleep so you don't feel any pain alright?"

"I t-trust you, Y-Yami." Yami touched two fingers to Yuugi's forehead. He pulled away and Yuugi went limp.

"Let's get you to the hospital... again."

At the hospital, five minutes later, Yami, Bakura, and Ryou were gathered in the Waiting Room. Yami already hated the room and he'd only been there twice.

"Let me get this straight. Yuugi is back in the hospital because Anzu stabbed him. Correct?" Ryou asked, trying to clarify what Yami had told them. Yami nodded and continued pacing. Bakura rubbed his temples, annoyed.

"He's going to be fine though. He didn't lose that much blood, thank Ra." Yami muttered. The doctor had already told him of Yuugi's condition. They just needed to make sure everything was fine.

"Don't hurt yourself, Pharaoh. You said yourself that he is going to be fine." Bakura spat, annoyance getting to him. Yami glared at him.

"You'd be worried if this were Ryou, _tomb robber_. Don't tell me what to do." Normally, Bakura would retort and a fight would break out. This time, the ex-tomb robber understood what Yami was going through, so he shut up. Ryou gave him a grateful look, silently thanking him.

"Mister Atemu Yami?" The addressed teen stopped pacing and looked up to see a doctor holding a clipboard.

"Yes?"

"Yuugi would like to see you." Yami could have sighed in relief; Yuugi was fine and asking for him.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

YD: Not such a big cliffhanger this time.

HS: Thank you for all the kind reviews. Each one persuaded me to keep going.

YD: More reviews please!

HS: Till next update!


	5. Dreams

YD: Hello, I'm back everyone.

HS: Yes, we're all very happy. Now start the story.

Disclaimer: No own. No sue. Simple as that.

Notes: "talking" (yami to hikari) ((hikari to yami))

* * *

**Chapter five, Dreams**

Once the nurse closed the door, Yami hurried over to Yuugi. His little hikari was dozing lightly, waiting for him. Yami felt the pale skin underneath his fingertips. Yuugi smiled slightly and muttered something incoherently that sounded suspiciously like "love you" Yami felt no need to break the beautiful silence that wrapped around the two like a blanket.

"My beautiful little aibou, you're mine, all mine. No one will ever take you from me. I promise you that." Yuugi stirred and looked into Yami's eyes. He smiled and reached out for his hand. Their fingers interlocked and they stared at each other. Each radiated love for their partner.

"How are you feeling, aibou?" Yami asked softly, a little hesitant to break the peaceful silence.

"I'm fine now that you're here, Yami." Yuugi replied gingerly, wondering if Yami could detect his little lie.

"Don't lie to me, aibou." Yami admonished, "You're still hurting." Yuugi winced. Yami sighed and kissed Yuugi's hand. "I don't know what I'd do if she killed you, Yuugi. I'd just be lost without you." He nuzzled his other's neck and took in the wonderful scent that was Yuugi.

"There was nothing you could do. Stop beating yourself up, Yami. It won't do anyone any good." Yuugi wiped away a few tears from Yami's eyes. "I won't leave you, Yami. I promise."

"I guess you're right." Yuugi smiled softly and kissed his forehead. Yami mentally whimpered when Yuugi pulled away. "You should get some sleep. I'll be right here."

"Won't they make you leave?"

"I'd like to see them try." Yuugi smiled one of those smiles that make the room seem brighter. "Go to sleep, aibou." He yawned.

"Don't leave, Yami." He closed his eyes and soon drifted off into the land of dreams. Yami watched him for a few minutes, savoring the moment. Yuugi had a peaceful look and was smiling slightly. Their hands were still interlocked.

"I would never leave." Yami whispered. He leaned down and kissed Yuugi's lips softly. "Sleep well, little one. Nothing can make me leave you."

"Excuse me, Mister Atemu Yami? Visiting hours are over." Yami frowned at him.

"I promised him that I wouldn't leave. I'm not going to break that promise." The doctor opened his mouth to argue. Yami shot him a glare that could freeze the Sahara Desert. The doctor resolve faded away as he backed away from his chilling gaze.

"Fine, you can stay." He left the room as swiftly as he had come. Yami turned back to his hikari; glare replaced with a smile of tenderness.

"I told you they wouldn't be able to make me leave." Yami said softly. He ran his fingers through Yuugi's silky hair. It still smelled of vanilla and was still highly addictive. Yami felt a little uncomfortable leaning over so he joined Yuugi on the bed.

The two slept easily, warmed by each other. In the morning, no one wanted to disturb the peaceful couple on the bed. They only checked the vitals and left silently. What nice people…

Two days later, the couple exited the bathroom with damp hair. Yuugi had been discharged from the hospital with little incident. They had immediately driven home and took a shower together…

"Put me down, Yami. I can walk, you know." Yami was carrying Yuugi into their shared bedroom. The scent of strawberries filled the atmosphere. It was intoxicating. Yami gripped his self-control and held on to it.

"I know, aibou. I just like carrying you." He blushed at the comment. "You are so cute when you blush, you know." Yami smirked when Yuugi blushed harder. They sat down on the bed together.

"You tease way too much." Yuugi admonished gently. Yami pouted like a child being denied sweets. Yuugi couldn't resist putting a kiss on those lips. He smiled gently as his Dark looked at him with something like longing.

"Come on, it's been a long day. Let's go to sleep." Yami lay down and patted the space beside him. Yuugi cuddled up next to his beloved Dark.

"I love you, Yami."

"And I you," Yami whispered softly. "You're tired, little aibou. You need to sleep."

"But—" A large yawn cut him off. Yami smiled at his Light's antics. Yami lay down and pulled Yuugi down with him. Yuugi gave up the pointless fight and snuggled up against Yami.

"Sleep well, little love." Yami said tenderly. Yuugi smiled and they both soon drifted off to sleep. Each lulled to sleep by the warmth. An arm slid around Yuugi's waist and held him possessively. The two fit together like pieces of a puzzle. They fit together perfectly. No one could break them apart.

_Yami held Yuugi gently, while the younger of the couple picked flowers. The scene was so peaceful. The sky was clear and the wind just right. Yuugi giggled. Yami smiled lovingly at his Light._

_"I love you, Yami."  
_

_"Almost as much as I love you, little love," Yami replied.  
_

_Suddenly, a violent wind swirled around the two. Yami instinctively held on to his Light. Yuugi clung to Yami, frightened by the sudden change. Natural wind did not do this. It did not turn black and rip him from Yami. But this wind did.  
_

_"Yami!" Yuugi called, terrified. He could not see anything. It was black everywhere he turned.  
_

_"You foolish Light, he does not love you. He will only stay with you until he gets what he wants, your innocence."  
_

_"No! Yami wouldn't do something like that! He loves me for me, not my body!"  
_

_"No? Do you really think so, Hikari? I do not. Take a look around. What do you see?" Yuugi turned. He saw absolutely nothing.  
_

_"Darkness, all I see is darkness."  
_

_"Yes! This is Yami's heart. It is nothing but black, it holds no love, no compassion, only never-ending darkness."  
_

_"But I shine a light in his dark life. I am his love and compassion. I am Yami's Light. I am his as he is mine!"  
_

_"No. You are not. As I said before, Yami is merely using you. Who he really loves, is me."  
_

_"What?" Cold, cruel laughter pierced the air._

_"Hello, my Light." Yuugi turned to the side. Yami was holding Anzu possessively. "After you give me your innocence, I will leave you. You might belong to me, but Anzu here is more worthy of my affections."  
_

_"Yami…" A tear slipped down the distraught Light's face. This couldn't be happening. Yami wasn't like this! He would never use him like that!  
_

_"Pitiful, see, you are crying already. You can't bear the truth. The world is cold. You are too naïve for your own good. You don't belong. You're too pathetic. Anzu is much better than you." Yami kissed Anzu passionately as Yuugi stood to the side, heartbroken.  
_

_"He's right, you know." Anzu played with a stray bang is golden hair. She twirled it around her finger, taunting Yuugi. "Yami belongs with me because you're too weak. He doesn't want you."_

"She tried to kill me, Yami. Does that mean nothing to you?"

_"You should've tried harder, baby." Yami admonished Anzu gently. _

_"Give me another chance and he'll be dead, guaranteed." Yuugi almost died on the spot._

_"Do you hate me, Yami?" Yuugi asked._

_"Yes, I hate you. Do the world a favor and drop down dead! We'd all be better off too!"_

_"Why, Yami? How could you do this to me?" Yuugi sank to his knees. "I knew it. It was too good to be true. You couldn't just leave her for someone like me."_

_"That's right." Yami smirked cruelly. Now get out of my sight. I do not wish to look upon such filth. A knife appeared in his hand. He threw it toward the devastated Light. It hit its target with deadly accuracy. Yuugi looked up. Blood dripped from his semi-parted lips to pool at ground in front of him._

_"I love you, Kkwy." With that, Yuugi collapsed to the side and closed his eyes from all the pain. They left the shattered hikari with his broken heart in pieces all around him._

Yami was desperate now. All Yuugi had been doing was tossing and turning relentlessly. Tears fell from his eyes that were clenched shut. Yuugi was not having a peaceful sleep. In fact, Yuugi was struggling so much that he almost thrown Yami off the bed. He had to straddle Yuugi's waist and try to stop Yuugi moving so much. "Please wake up, koishii!" Yuugi's eyes snapped open. He looked into Yami's wild, panicking eyes. Both were breathing heavily, as if they'd run around the world. Yuugi shrunk back from Yami in fear. But he could not go anywhere.

"Yuugi?" Yami got off of his koi quickly and reached out for him. The reaction was not one he expected. Yuugi recoiled and curled into a corner of the bed.

"Just… leave me alone." He whispered, shaking his head. "I should've never fallen in love with you."

"Yuugi?" Yami reached for him. Yuugi only backed up more. When his back hit the wall, he whimpered and hid his face, still shaking violently.

"Please, don't hurt me. I'm sorry." Yami only blinked in confusion. He reached out once more and drew Yuugi close to him. Yuugi resisted, but it wasn't anything Yami couldn't handle.

"Tell me, little love, why are you acting like this?"

"Yami, I want to ask you a question."

"Ask away, my Light."

"If I gave you my innocence, would you leave me?" Yami's eyes hardened and he tightened his grip on his hikari.

"Never," Yami hissed with venom. "I will not leave you, ever. You are stuck with me forever, little one. Is there a reason why you asked me this?"

"I… I had a dream. It was terrifying, Yami! You… killed me. And you said Anzu was your Light and that I was too weak to be yours." Yami's hold on Yuugi tightened even more.

"Yuugi, I am yours as you are mine. No one will break us apart. I promise you." Yami sealed this promise with a gentle, but possessive kiss. Yuugi looked for any trace of deceit in his eyes.

"I believe you, Yami."

"Good. Now let's get back to sleep. I promise I'll be here when you wake, aibou. I'm not going anywhere."

Once more, the couple fell asleep. This time, no horrors plagued their dreams. They slept peacefully all night, curled up in the protective embrace of the other.

Eons away, a demon screamed its fury.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

YD: Sadly, this story is nearing its end.

HS: Then we can move on to another fic! Maybe a Yuugi runs away fic? What do you think, Yami?

YD: Maybe. Or a sequel to this fanfic.

HS: Both sound ok.

YD: I'll think about it. Review please! Oh yeah, they still haven't made love to each other. Sorry my little hentais.


	6. Stay with me Forever?

YD: This will be the last chapter of Regrets.

HS: Cookies to all my reviewers!

Dedicated to Chaz, yamiyugi'sgirl13, Yufa Gale Kurata Yagami, ancient egyptian princess, Hikari's-dark-side-, Feebeefi, WolfGirl90, dontmesswithYami, Sami Ryou's Hikari, Kat1132 and all my other reviewers! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou. I never, ever will. (cries)

YD: And so I give you the final chapter of Regrets! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter six, Stay With Me Forever?**

It was June fourth, Yuugi's seventeenth birthday. Yami fiddled with his gift that was in his pocket, watching Yuugi laughing with his friends. He planned to ask Yuugi a very special question later. A little preoccupied, he didn't notice Yuugi watching him. Yuugi excused himself from his friends and made his way to Yami. He stood there silently, waiting for Yami to come back from wherever he was. He didn't. Pouting slightly, he jumped onto Yami's back.

"Yami… is anyone home?" Yami groaned.

"Was that entirely necessary?"

"Well, you were ignoring me and staring off into space, so yeah. It was pretty necessary." Yuugi responded cutely.

"You're lucky that I love you, tenshi." Yuugi laughed.

"I suppose you want revenge now, don't you?" He didn't miss the smirk on Yami's face.

"Revenge is sweet." He grabbed his hikari, pinned him to the floor, and relentlessly tickled him. "But your laughter is sweeter."

"S-stop, Y-Yami. You w-win." Yami smirked.

"I claim my victory prize then." He leaned down and captured his hikari's lips in a gentle kiss. Yuugi immediately responded. Yami nibbled on his partner's lips, tasting the sugar Yuugi had eaten earlier. The small boy moaned and pressed himself against Yami.

"Get a room!" Bakura jeered. Yami got off of Yuugi reluctantly and helped him up. Yuugi seemed flushed and he was blushing.

"Baka tomb robber," Yami muttered.

"Cheer up, Yami." He smiled at Yuugi.

"You cheer me up everyday. Simply seeing you brings joy to my heart." Ryou put his hands over his heart, wishing his koi could be as romantic.

"Sappy, aren't you?" Malik asked. Honda, Otogi, Marik, and Bakura snickered. Kaiba's lips twitched in amusement."

"Ignore them, Yami." Jounouchi suggested. He cuddled closer to his lover, Kaiba Seto.

"I'd say more like a hopeless romantic." Bakura added. Otogi snorted.

"Can I talk to you alone, Yuugi?" Yami asked ignoring the sounds Marik and Bakura were making.

"Sure. Let's go to my room." At Yuugi's response, the sounds became very… weird-ish. Yami refrained from murdering the two Darks and followed Yuugi.

Once they were in his room, Yami closed the door to allow some privacy. Steeling himself, Yami got down on one knee and reached into his pocket. Yuugi's breath hitched but he stayed silent.

"I have something very important to ask you, Yuugi." His hikari just looked at him, waiting. "Before I ask you, I just want you to know I'll always love you." Yami took a breath. "When I met you, I wanted to hold you forever. I stayed away, allowing you to breathe. But now, since you're my boyfriend, I can't forget about you. So Yuugi, will you do me the honor of marrying me and stay with me forever?" Yuugi grinned and glomped his Dark.

"Definitely, Yami." His yami smiled back and pulled out his gift. Yuugi took the small velvet box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring. Small amethysts formed a heart on a gold band. "It's beautiful."

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you." Yami slipped the ring onto Yuugi's ring finger. "I love you, Yuugi-chan." He kissed his aibou gently, wanting to savor the moment.

"I love you too, Yami-koi."

"Let's go tell the others about our good news." Yuugi smiled. "How about as a game?" Yami suggested.

"Guessing game?" Yuugi asked hopefully. Yami nodded. "Let's go." Chuckling, the newly engaged couple left the bedroom, ready to announce their good news. They stepped into the living room where Bakura saw them first.

"From the look on their faces, I'm guessing something good has happened." Bakura muttered. Marik heard him and turned.

"Everyone, we've got a special announcement to make." Yuugi said, trying to get everyone's attention. Yami smiled at his Light's antics. He seemed like a kid at Christmas that just got his favorite toy. And in this case, Yuugi's favorite was Yami and his love.

"Are you pregnant?" Marik joked. Honda stifled a laugh and Kaiba hid a smile.

"Baka," Yami growled. Yuugi ignored Marik and continued.

"You guys are going to have to guess it first." The Light said excitedly.

"His name is Yuugi for a reason." Jounouchi muttered.

"Erm… did you get in bed together yet?" Honda asked. Yuugi blushed and dropped Yami's hand. The Dark just gave Honda a murderous look. He looked like he was going to kill someone, preferably Honda. The teen noticed the look Yami was giving him and shut up. Malik snickered, knowing Yami respected Yuugi's wishes too much to go against them. Kaiba noticed the ring on Yuugi's finger that wasn't there before.

"You're getting married." He stated.

"Thank Ra that this room isn't full of idiots." Yami muttered. Yuugi grabbed Yami's hand and squeezed.

"Behave," Yami looked down.

"I will if they do." He muttered darkly.

"Is that legal?" Ryou asked. Malik shrugged half-heartedly. Yami coughed lightly, not answering and looking away.

An hour later, the party ended. Yami and Yuugi stood in the doorway, waving goodbye to their friends. Once they were out of sight, Yami carried Yuugi to his room bridal style. He dropped Yuugi onto the bed and joined him. Yami admired his aibou for a second and nuzzled his beautiful partner.

"You're perfect, you know that, aibou?" He whispered. Yuugi blushed. "You also look so cute when you blush." He added teasingly. Yuugi blushed harder. Yami gripped Yuugi's waist and pulled him closer.

"Yami…" Yuugi whispered, tensing up somewhat. Yami breathed in his hikari's scent, strawberry vanilla.

"I'll never do anything without your consent, aibou. Remember that." Yami's hot breath caressed Yuugi's ear lobe, making shivers go up and down his spine. Yuugi relaxed and allowed Yami to nuzzle his neck again.

"I trust you, Yami." He said softly. Yuugi turn towards his koi and kissed his lips. Yami smiled into the kiss. The kiss was simple, just touching lips together. Neither wanted to break the serene silence but both needed oxygen.

"I'm glad you do. I love you, tenshi." Yuugi smiled and closed his eyes. He snuggled up to Yami as close as he could. Yuugi seemed to fit into Yami's embrace perfectly. They were made for each other, a match made in Heaven.

"I love you too." He whispered. Yami kissed the corner of his hikari's mouth. Yuugi turned his head so Yami's kiss fell on his lips. Once again, it was just a touch of lips. Yami felt that it wasn't enough and slowly caressed Yuugi's lips with his tongue. Complying with the silentrequest, Yuugi opened his mouth. The two fought for dominance that Yuugi forfeited. Out of breath, they pulled away.

"Goodnight, my little angel." Yuugi smiled and fell asleep with a smile on his face, expression serene. Yami snaked his arm around Yuugi's waist, a light but possessive grip. He watched Yuugi sleep for a few minutes. Soon, he fell asleep too, lulled by Yuugi's soft and steady breathing.

The newly engaged couple had no idea what would be happening to them soon. Neither would suspect a thing until the plan was in motion. Perfect for the demon to put her plan to work.

"I'll be waiting for my revenge, little Yuugi." A menacing female voice whispered. Red eyes gleamed in the darkness as shadows swallowed the creature. In seconds, the demon was gone, vanished into the night.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

YD: Okay, I think I broke a few laws here, but I think it's a good story otherwise.

HS: We live in the US so we have oh-so-straight Bush.

YD: No gay marriage. (points to Bush who is behind sound-proof glass) He can't send us to jail though.

HS: Review please!

YD: The sequel will be called, _Revenge_. (cough cough) I think you can guess who is out for revenge. It will be posted soon.


End file.
